The present invention relates to a device for tensioning traction wires in orthopedic surgery, and in particular to a forceps-like for tensioning wires of the type known as "Kirschner's wires", during anchoring to external fixing devices.
As known, the method of direct traction on the skeleton is in widespread use for the therapy of bone fractures and other orthopedic treatments. Trans-skeletal wires, kept under tension by stirrup means and the like, according to Kirschner's improvement, are commonly used for this purpose.
The traction force is usually adjusted by means of suitable screw means or graduated weights and the like, and is often measured by means of conventional dynamometers.
The use of circular external fixing devices, substantially constituted by rings on which the traction wires are guided, has furthermore become widespread for some applications. During the fitting of said external fixing devices it is necessary to exert an adjustable, repeatable and verifiable traction on the wires.